Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of adjusting the luminance of a logo region of an image displayed on the same.
Description of the Related Technology
The pixels of a display device degrade or deteriorate as the display device is used over extended periods of time. Thus, display devices compensate image data applied to the degraded pixels such that the degraded pixels emit light with substantially the same luminance as a non-degraded pixel under substantially the same conditions. However, since this type of compensation is limited, a viewer may observe or perceive reduced accuracy in luminance reproduction due to the pixel degradation.
Typically, a logo region of an image displayed on a display panel includes a subtitle, a character string, a figure, etc. For example, the logo region of the image can indicate the source of the image (e.g., CNN, KBS, MBC, etc.). The logo region of the image typically has a relatively high gray-scale (i.e., relatively high luminance) compared to a non-logo region of the image such that the logo region is visible regardless of the displayed image. This leads to the logo region of the image causing increased pixel degradation in the logo region than in the non-logo region of the image. As a result, the difference between the pixel degradation due to the logo region of the image and the pixel degradation due to the non-logo region of the image increases, and thus, a permanent afterimage caused due to the luminance difference or a color difference between the logo region of the image and the non-logo region of the image can be observed by the viewer.